Kamitsuki Janken
by virayuuki30
Summary: Disaat senggang, L-Elf mengumpulkan beberapa siswa Sakimori untuk melakukan permainan menarik. Kamitsuki Janken. based on "Kamitsuki Janken" Original Drama at Valvrave Summit 2013. oneshot.


"OI L-ELF, UNTUK APA MENGUMPULKAN KAMI DISINI?!"

"diamlah Yamada Raizou."

"THUNDER! SUDAH KUBILANG BERAPA KALI UNTUK MEMENGGILKU THUNDER HAH?!"

"Benar yang dikatakan Yama—"

"THUNDER!"

"—Thunder,ya. Bahkan Takahi pun ikut serta….. dan Aina…."

"Eh? Ada apa denganku, senpai?"

"tidak. tidak ada apa-apa."

"L-Elf, kau sepertinya punya rencana menarik ya?"

"Hm, Seperti yang kau katakan, Rukino Saki."

"H-Hii, a-aku ingin ke-kembali ke ru-ruanganku."

"Kembalilah dan semua komputermu kuhancurkan."

"Hiiiiiii!"

"L-Elf! Jangan macam-macam dengan adikku!"

"Kakak berisik."

"Sampai kapan kamu memanjakan adikmu, Satomi?"

"Takahi…."

"Haruto belum datang ya? Kalau masih lama, aku ingin kembali memperbaiki Valvrave"

"...Tokishima Haruto. Baiklah kita mulai."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, L-Elf?"

" Hm, sesuatu yang menarik"

.

.

"**KAMITSUKI JANKEN JANKEN PON!"**

.

.

"Aku menang, Lieselotte."

.

**Kakumeiki Valvrave original story writer © Ichiro Okouchi**

**Kakumeiki Valvrave © SUNRISE**

**Kamitsuki Janken © VALVRAVE SUMMIT SEPT 2013; SUNRISE**

**.**

"Kamitsuki Janken?" ucap Aina yang masih memandang senpai tercintaya dengan tatapan 'kenapa-tadi-senpai-menatapku-seperti-itu?'

" Mudah. Peraturannya seperti Janken biasa. Yang menang meminta orang lain mengambil alih tubuh orang yang diinginkannya. Dengan gigitan tentunya." Jelas L-Elf dengan sedikit... menyeringai? Ya, siapapun tahu bahwa L-Elf adalah salah satu jenis manusia langka di alam semesta. Manusia jenius yang sangat licik.

"HEEEEE?"

"A-Apa? Se-seperti Haruto-san lakukan?" Aina menunjukkan raut muka yang panik.

"YOSHAA! MENARIK! AYO KITA LAKUKAN!" Thunder yang paling semangat.

"Ja-jangan lakukan hal memalukan padaku!" Wajah Takahi memerah dan menutupi bagian dadanya dengan tangannya...

"E...eee...a-apa...? ...a-aku ingin... ke-kembali ke kamar hiiiii" kalian tahu siapa ini.

"He~ ternyata kau bukan orang yang membosankan ya, L-Elf" ucap Rukino menyeringai. Entah apa yang dipikirkan (mantan) Idol ini. Tapi ya sudahlah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita segera memulainya L-Elf?" Menteri Keuangan NEW JIOR yang entah kenapa menjadi semangat dengan permainan ini. Entahlah...

"Oke! Kita mulai saja!" Ucap otamaya.

"**KAMITSUKI JANKEN JANKEN PON!"**

"Aku yang menang." L-Elf mengeluarkan gunting. Dan menjadi pemenang di putaran pertama, "Kalau begitu, Inuzuka Kyuuma, gigit Ninomiya Takahi."

"Yosh, ayo kita lakukan Takahi!" Inuzuka langsung menggigit Takahi. Jiwanya berpindah ke tubuh Takahi. "

*BITE*

Yay! _Bodyjack _berhasil!" Ucap Inuzuka di dalam tubuh Takahi.

"Baiklah ayo lanjutkan."

"**KAMITSUKI JANKEN JANKEN..."**

"HEI! TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" Haruto membuka pintu ruangan dengan tergesah-gesah.

"Ada apa Haruto-san?" 'sambut' Aina .

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!?"

"Sebutannya Kamitsuki Janken kan?" jawab sang Ketua Osis Sakimori Gakuen.

"Hah? Kamitsuki Janken?!"

"Yah, semacam Ousama Game*" jawab Saki santai.

"Dengan Janken akan ditentukan siapa dan siapa yang akan digigit dan menggigit"dilanjutkan oleh penjelasan dari Yamad—Thunder.

"Anggap saja hiburan baru" ucap L-Elf

"Apa maksudmu, L-Elf!? Lagipula... kenapa Aina-chan hidup... lagi?"

"Eh? Jahat... Haruto-san jahat. Haruto-san tidak ingin aku hidup? " Tangis Aina yang, baiklah... Haruto berkata benar.

"Oke-oke, ini hanya fiksi semata, tidak ada kaitannya dengan cerita asli! Oke kita lanjutkan"

"Sudahlah, jangan berbicara campur aduk seperti itu! Haruto juga ayo ikut!" Bujuk Saki

"Eh? Tapi aku..."

"Kita langsung saja ke putaran kedua" ucap Takahi

"**KAMITSUKI JANKEN JANKEN PON!"**

"Yay! Aku menang! Kalau begitu Yamada Raizou—" Putaran kedua Saki-lah yang menang,

"THUNDER!"

"Err, baiklah, Thunder... Sakurai-san! Ya gigit Sakurai-san!" ucap Saki semangat.

"Eh!?"

"Ayo~"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mauuu!"

*BITE*

"HWOOII! JACK BERHASIL!" Ucap Aina dengan gaya yankee—ah, itu Thunder yang berada di tubuh Aina. "Lagipula pakai rok panas _banget_! " Aina—Thunder di dalam tubuh Aina mengibas-ibaskan roknya karena panas.

"Yamada-kun, jangan mengkibaskan rokmu." Haruto mencegah perbuatan 'mendekati' pelanggaran asusila pada... diri sendiri?

"THUNDER!"

"Oke oke, kita lanjutkan" potong Otamaya

"**KAMITSUKI JANKEN JANKEN PON!"**

"Hm, aku menang lagi, Lieselotte" L-Elf menang untuk kedua kalinya dan tetap menggunakan gunting- _Contract Sign _kebanggannya. "Rukino Saki, Gigit Renbokoji Akira."

"He...eee...eee? a-aku...?"

"Baiklah, kulakukan~"

*BITE*

"UWAAAAA! AKIRA MENJADI IDOL! Sekarang hidupku menjadi sempurna..." Otamaya yang Otaku dan menantikan saat-saat seorang "Dewi Hacking" menjadi moe, walau beberapa detik.

"Hai~ aku Idol kalian semua! Renbokoji Akira-chan! Disini aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu 'Good Luck For You' !" Saki yang di mengendalikan tubuh Akira yang pemalu dan jarang berbicara memanfaatkan bagaimana perempuan Hikikomori yang berbicara terbatah-batah menjadi sosok Idol... dalam beberapa detik.

"HENTIKAN! Jangan bermain-main dengan tubuh adikku!" Satomi menahan tubuh Akira untuk menghentikan perbuatan Saki.

"Cih, menyebalkan."

"Lanjut!"

"**KAMITSUKI JANKEN JANKEN PON!"**

"Nah, kali ini aku yang menang" Ucap Takahi tetap dengan suara anggunnya, "Kalau begitu Akira-chan, gigit L-Elf!"

"Aku digigit?" L-Elf agak menolak.

"Apa-apaan itu, padahal anak-anak perempuan juga melakukannya." ucap Saki

"Peraturan tetaplah peraturan, L-Elf" lanjut Haruto yang entah kenapa agak terlihat senang.

"Baiklah, lakukan. Tak masalah. Ayo" L-Elf pasrah sudah. Entah apa yang terjadi saat tubuhnya di _Jack._

"...Iya..."

*BITE*

"Akira, kau tidak apa-apa?" Satomi mengguncang-guncang tubuh adiknya yang tidak sadar.

"Ka-ka...kakak... aku disini" ucap L-Elf dengan wajah memelas dan memanggil Renbokoji Satomi dengan sebutan 'Kakak'. Hal yang langka. Sangat. Wajah l-Elf memelas. Baiklah, di dalah tubuh L-Elf adalah Akira. Jangan lupakan itu.

Dan di sisi utara Haruto membalikkan badannya. Tangannya menahan darah yang keluar deras dari hidungnya, "L-Elf terlalu... manis..." entah apa yang akan dilakukan Haruto setelah permainan ini selesai... di kamar.

"Wa-walau begitu ka-kau adikku" ucap satomi dengan terbata-bata... melihat L-Elf yang memanggilnya 'Kakak' dan dengan wajah memelas.

"Ke-kenapa kakak menghindariku..." ingat, ini bukan L-Elf tapi Renbokoji Akira!

"Bu-Bukan begitu! Apapun yang terjadi, kau tetaplah adikku!"

"ONIICHAANNN!"

"AKIRAAA!"

"Hubungan persaudaraan yang indah bukan?" Takahi menghapus air matanya karena melihat kisah mengharukan dua saudara yang... yah, kakaknya _Siscon_ sih...

"Benarkah? Aku melihatnya dua orang laki-laki berpelukan" ucap Otamaya yang menghancurkan semua pemandangan indah itu.

"**KAMITSUKI JANKEN JANKEN PON!"**

"Aku menang!" ucap Satomi, "Inuzuka Kyuuma gigitlah Sakurai Aina" lanjutnya

"Eh? Lagi?" Aina agak keberatan karena akan menjadi korban sebanyak dua kali.

"...Satomi... Good Job!" Inuzuka mengacungkan jempolnya ke Satomi dengan mata terbinar-binar. Sepertinya inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu Inuzuka. Menggigit Aina.

"Aina... aku... kepadamu..."

"TIDAK! JANGAN KESINI!"

*BRAK*

Aina yang ketakutan mendorong jatuh Inuzuka, "Baiklah, apa akan dilanjutkan atau... kau merasa... terganggu?" Inuzuka yang masih terjatuh dan masih berharap untuk menggigit Aina.

"Kita lanjutkan" potong L-Elf

"OI OI TUNGGU! AKU BELUM MELAKUKANNYA!"

"**KAMITSUKI JANKEN JANKEN PON!"**

"Huo. Aku menang. Kakak, gigitlah laki-laki berkacamata yang disana" Akira memenangkan putaran ini dan meminta Satomi menggigit Otamaya.

"Eh? Bukannya tidak akan ada artinya..." ucap Haruto

"Tak apa, lakukan" sanggah L-Elf

"Demi Akira... apapun akan kulakukan!"

*BITE*

"SAKIT! Digigit dan digigit lagi! Leherku digigit laki-laki!" Otamaya berteriak kesakitan. Ya, yang ingin dikatakan Haruto adalah... Satomi bukan Kamitsuki, _Jack_ tidak akan berhasil. Tidak akan pernah. Kasihan sekali Otamaya, lehernya digigit sesama laki-laki.

"**KAMITSUKI JANKEN JANKEN PON!"**

"Yosh! Akhirnya menang! Inuzuka-senpai, _Jack_ Rukino-san lalu bersikap manis ya" Otamaya yang menjadi korban paling menyedihkan akhirnya menang dalam putaran ini. Dan meminta Inuzuka untuk _Jack_ Rukino.

*BITE*

"Serahkan padaku! Ma-maaf, ini bekalnya... a-apa-apaan mata itu!? Bento ini kubuat bukan untukmu!"

"**KAMITSUKI JANKEN JANKEN PON!"**

"Uwo, aku menang! Yamada-kun gigit adik Satomi!" Perintah Inuzuka

"APA-APAAN KAU! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN SEBUT YAMADA! TAPI THUNDER!" Akira berlogat yankee. Silahkan bayangkan.

"**JANKEN PON!"**

"Ah, Aku menang. Akira-chan gigit Takahi-senpai" ucap Aina

"AKIRAAAAA!"

"ONIICHAAAANNN!"

"**JANKEN PON! AIKO DESHO! AIKO DESHO!"**

"Sudah kuduga, aku tidak akan pernah menang Suit sekalipun" ucap Haruto lemas sebagai penutup.

*Ousama Game: semacam permainan yang kalau menang boleh memberi perintah apapun kepada yang kalah.

Ini bukan fanfic, bukan... ini, anggap saja perpanjangan atau bisa dibilang translate dari Original Drama "KAMITSUKI JANKEN" di VALVRAVE SUMMIT.

Sebenarnya bukan translate juga, beberapa atau banyak yang diganti dan ditambah dan... delusi author u/v/u)V .Nonton berkali-kali dan gatel buat ngetik ini. Orz.

Jaa, Otanoshimi~


End file.
